1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to double heating-type pots, and more particularly, to a double heating-type pot, which includes air inlet holes at an upper portion of the pot to introduce heated air into the pot, and includes a guide unit on an outer surface of the pot to efficiently guide heated air to the air inlet holes, thus allowing heat conducted through the bottom of the pot and convection heat transferred through the air inlet holes to eliminate a temperature difference between upper and lower portions in the pot, therefore reducing cooking time and evenly heating food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cooking utensils, such as pots and frying pans, are used for cooking food at homes or in restaurants. The cooking utensils are made of materials with excellent heat conductivity, such as stainless steel or aluminum, and have different shapes and sizes according to an intended purpose or the amount of food to be contained therein.
Pots include a cooking unit and a lid. The cooking unit contains food therein, and is heated by flames provided by a heating means. The lid covers an open upper portion of the cooking unit. Heat is conducted to the cooking unit to heat an interior of the pot, and the lid prevents the heat from escaping to the outside.
Recently, cookers have been proposed, which have a hole at a predetermined position on a cooking unit to introduce heated air into a cooker, thus enhancing cooking efficiency. The conventional cookers are found in Japanese U.M. Sho-46-006128, Japanese U.M. Laid-Open publication Sho-48-020981, Korean U.M. Registration No. 0204601, etc.
The conventional cookers will be described below in brief. As shown in FIG. 1, Japanese U.M. Sho-46-006128 relates to a steam cooker. The steam cooker includes an outer pot 12. Holes 16 are formed along an edge 13 provided around an upper portion of the outer pot 12 to communicate with a gap 15 defined in a lid of the outer pot 12. A plurality of small holes 14 is formed around an upper portion on a sidewall of an inner pot 11 placed in the outer pot 12. During steaming food, a bottom of the steam cooker is heated, so that heat is conducted to an interior of the steam cooker. Further, some heated air outside the outer pot 12 flows through the small holes 14 into the steam cooker, while some heated air flows through the holes 16 into the gap 15. Thus, a temperature difference in the steam cooker is eliminated, and thereby cooking is rapidly carried out. However, the steam cooker is problematic in that it must be provided with two pots. Further, it is difficult to apply a structure of the steam cooker to common pots.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, Japanese U.M. Laid-Open publication Sho-48-020981 relates to a cooker. The cooker includes a heat generator cover 25 above a heat generator, with a plurality of oil holes 26 bored in the cover 25 at predetermined positions. A rod 27 is fastened on the upper end of the heat generator cover 25 for taking out the heat generator cover 25. Heated air is fed through the oil holes 26 into the cover 25, thus increasing heating speed. However, the cooker is problematic in that it must be provided with a plurality of pots. Further, it is difficult to apply a structure of the cooker to common pots.
Korean U.M. Registration No. 0204601 relates to a cooker. As shown in FIG. 3, the cooker includes a cooking vessel 30. A support part is provided around an upper edge of the cooking vessel 30, and a contact rim 32 is provided along an upper surface of the support part. Exhaust holes 33 are formed on the contact rim 32 at regular intervals. Combustion holes 34 are formed through the support part at positions outside the contact rim 32 such that the combustion holes 34 are aligned with the exhaust holes 33. Further, a plurality of hot air holes 35 is formed through the support part at positions inside the contact rim 32. Thus, when fumes and odors generated in a cooking chamber are discharged through the exhaust holes 33, combustion of the fumes and odors is executed by hot air discharged through the combustion holes 34. However, such a cooker is problematic in that an additional cooking vessel is required inside the cooker. Further, since a through hole 37 and slits 38 must be provided on a support plate 36 to guide heated air, the shape of the cooker is very sophisticated, thereby it is very difficult to manufacture the cooker.